


Familia

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: despues de la visita con su madre Spencer tiene dudas sobre donde esta su lealtad un accidente en el trabajo le dara la respuesta.





	Familia

Familia   
Rossi pasó por Spencer al aeropuerto y lo dejo que se quedase en su casa, Spencer tenía una decisión que tomar Luke o su madre Luke estaba desesperado no había podido ver a Spencer desde que regresó de Las Vegas, Rossi le había dicho que Spencer necesitaba tiempo y no se lo dijo personalmente.   
No supo que hablo con su madre para que estuviera evitándolo y seguramente no es nada bueno.   
Estaban en un caso cuando Spencer se animó a hablar con Luke 

-Alvez-respondió sin ver 

-hey Luke, sé que estás en un caso podrás venir a la casa de Dave cuando regreses? Necesitamos hablar-dijo el castaño

-ya lo creo iré cuando estemos de regreso-dijo Luke tenía un mal presentimiento 4 días después el equipo regresaba de estar en el caso Luke se fue con David 

-¿sabes algo?-preguntó Luke -Diana no tomo muy bien la noticia de que Spencer este emparejado contigo-Rossi consiguió la verdad después de haberle preparado tallarines 

-¿piensas que va a terminar conmigo?-preguntó el Alpha, si Spencer decide que no estén juntos -no lo sé mi prioridad es Spencer quiero que este bien-dijo Rossi

-te entiendo JJ me dijo algo similar-dijo Luke Llegaron a la casa y Mena le dijo a Rossi que Spencer los está esperando en el jardín y fueron a verlo

-¿como te sientes?-preguntó Rossi -bien, Luke siento no haberte hablado pero debía pensar las cosas-dijo Spencer

-estaré en el estudio-dijo Rossi dejando solos a la pareja 

-Spencer yo no me opondré a que veas a tu mama-dijo Luke acariciando su mejilla 

-eres un buen Alpha, mereces un omega que no te de hijos enfermos-dijo Spencer

-eso no me importa, si tiene esquizofrenia lo cuidaremos y si no te quieres casar también lo respetare-dijo Luke y Spencer sonrió 

-¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo?-pregunto Spencer 

-solo si tu me aceptas-dijo el moreno y Spencer sonrió

\- claro pero nos quedamos hoy aquí, es tarde y estas cansado, vamos a dormir

-Luke beso sus labios y tanto Oyuki como Rossi estaban satisfechos 

-jefe, ¿quiere que vaya a cuidarlo? Es un chico muy encantador-dijo Mena 

-si, se que ambos se negaran pero ve a cuidarlo-dijo el italiano mientras la pareja iba hacia lo que fue el cuarto de Spencer los últimos 4 dias Se acostaron en la cama observándose el uno al otro, Luke acaricio su mejilla

-siento haberme portado asi-dijo el omega sonriendo 

-descuida, te entiendo es tu madre hubiera echo lo mismo-dijo Luke

-¿Cómo estuvo el? David no me dice mucho-dijo el castaño

-estuvo bien, te extraño en los casos, Garcia aprovecha eso para molestarme-dijo Luke 

-no le hagas caso, ya debio superarlo-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba mas a Luke y el moreno lo abrazaba con fuerza, Spencer empezo a cerrar sus ojos hasta que se quedo dormido bajo los brazos protectores de Luke 

7 meses despues

Spencer tuvo baja por maternidad y en parte “obligado” por su Alpha no queria quedarse solo, Rossi compro una cama-sillon para su oficina así Spencer pudiera descansar cuando quisiera y no estaría solo, según el las estadísticas de omegas accidentados aumentaba cuando no habia nadie con ellos, Spencer estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando sintieron que movían su cabeza, era Rossi que habia colocado otra almohada. 

-gracias ¿ya regreso Luke?-pregunto Spencer, el equipo habia ido a ayudar a una situación de rehenes en el banco Rossi opto por quedarse con el omega, Luke les hacía más falta en el campo y en eso Garcia entro algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Garcia?-pregunto Rossi 

-liberaron a rehenes pero le dispararon a Luke-dijo la rubia

-¿Qué?-pregunto Spencer parándose rápidamente 

-¿estas segura?-pregunto Rossi -completamente, hablo Emily, el entro para detener a los ladrones no escucho la orden de Emily lo llevan al George-dijo la rubia 

-llévenme con el-dijo Spencer -lo mejor es quedarnos aquí y esperar-dijo Rossi preocupado de que la noticia le fuera a hacer daño -me llevan o me voy solo-dijo Spencer

-me voy atrás contigo-dijo García y fueron por el auto Mientras tanto Luke fue llevado al quirófano para sacar la bala del hombro las chicas se sentaron a esperar

-crees que Garcia haya dicho algo?-preguntó JJ

-espero que no, Spencer es muy sensible-dijo Tara

-Luke va a salir de está tiene dos razones-dijo Emily Mientras tanto Rossi iba manejando con un Aries embarazado y con Garcia hacía el hospital, El trayecto fue largo nadie hablaba, cuando se estacionaron pensaron que Spencer iba de trabajo de parto pero buscaron el quirófano se sostenía del alpha para caminar mantenerse tranquilo, Emily los distinguió de entre la multitud y se acercó a ellos 

-debiste haberte quedado- la alpha había usado voz g rave pero eso no lo intimido al contrario 

-¿cómo está mi pareja?-había miedo en la mirada del omega

-fue en el hombro, lo están operando ahora mismo,¿ quieres algo de comer?-preguntó JJ notando que el omega estaba pálido iba a dar un paso para caminar y se desmayo, Rossi lo sujetó con suavidad y fueron por una enfermera. Lo acomodaron en una cama y lo revisaron, el desmayo fue por el estrés de la situación de su pareja 

Tres días después Luke iba saliendo de la anestesia intento mover su hombro pero le dolía y por El Fuerte olor de analgésicos supuso que estaba en un hospital

-Spencer-murmuró intentando levantarse per lo sujetaron

-aquí estoy amor-la voz y aunque el olor del antiséptico era fuerte pudo distinguir el de su omega embarazado 

-Te amo-dijo Luke

-yo también te amo no vuelvas a asustarnos así-dijo el castaño 

-nunca ya no jugaré a ser el héroe-dijo Luke acariciando el abultado vientre y aliviado de que la situación no lo hubiera adelantado el parto

-eres mi héroe que bueno que estas bien- Spencer no se aguantó las lagrimas, Luke iba a besarlo pero la puerta se abrió y entro su familia con globos las flores no estaban permitidas 

-huy creo que ya se siente mejor el paciente-dijo Garcia

-gracias por cuidar de el-dijo Luke

-no tienes nada que agradecer lo vimos primero-bromeo JJ

-¿Cuándo te dan de alta?-pregunto Tara

-aun no nos dicen acabo de despertar-dijo Luke sintiendo aun su cuerpo drogado pero lo suficientemente despierto como para hacer algo que debi hacer hace algunos meses, Emily le extendió una cajita, les habian dado sus pertenencias cuando ingreso a urgencia

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto Luke

-¡por supuesto que si!-dijo Spencer mientras besaba con cuidado sus labios y Luke ponía el anillo 

-ire preparando la casa-dijo Rossi sabiendo que todas las fiestas del equipo han sido ahí. 

Fin 


End file.
